Batty
by Raccoon goddess
Summary: Logan's got a girl, and it seems to him everyone's after her. The girl doesn't like how he handles things. (Going to make a real book for this, so please think of this as a preveiw, it will not be in the story)


So I've been at the Xavier institute for three years now, and let me tell you, it's nothing like you would expect. The place is always in some sort of chaos. And to me, that's actually very irritating.

I sat in the garden trying to get away from the mayhem that was going on between some of the students. Hank was with them, trying to work it out. I sighed, and ran a hand through my short brown hair. My head hurt from the amount of commotion going on, my hearing going into overload to capture every hit and bump so my sonar could pick it up.

I'm blind, so shut up. My ability allows me to see, just not the way others do. It's complicated so just think of it as echo location. It went well with my other mutations, bat wings, very effective for a girl who can't see right? I also had a tail, black as everyone told me, with a spade shaped end.

Jean was always telling me I looked fine, but how could I tell that. Sure I could use sound to see things around me, but I could never see myself.

Another sigh fell from me as the sounds finally quieted down. But one caught my attention. A certain animal of a man was coming my way. To tell you the truth, I loved him, but I did not want to see him.

"Siren, you out here, Darlin'?" he called, his Canadian accent ringing out into the air.

Frustrated I got up, and walked away from his voice, not wanting to be around him.

"Babe, where are ya'. I know your out here."

"Go back to the mansion Logan!" I shouted at him, going father away.

I heard him running, following me now since I had given my position away. "Siren!" he shouted getting closer. He had just rounded the corner of a hedge somewhere nehind me and was getting closer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I stopped and crossed my arms, turning to face him. "You're what's wrong!" I shouted at him, and then turned to walk away. But Logan grabbed my arm and turn me around. "Loga, let me go!"

"Hell no." he said holding on tighter. "What did I do?"

"It's that you don't know that's even worse!" I growled yanking my arm away and walked away.

He stormed after me, not faltering in a single step as I easily wound through the garden with more ease than most. "Siren, just tell me."

"No, now go away!" my pace picked up, and my arms were at my sides, fists clenched shut.

"Siren!" he shouted grabbing my arm again, but not turning me around. "Just tell me." He said, his gruff voice, for once not so cruel but actually concerned.

A burst of wind fell form my chest and I turned to look at him as best as I could, making my best glare. "My problem…" I began, yanking my arm away, "Is how overprotective you can be."

"What?" his face turned to confusion.

"Just now!" I shouted pointing my hand back at the mansion. "Bobby was just helping me up after I got hit in the head with a ball. Yet, you take it completely out of context and attack the kid."

"He had his hands all over you!" he said trying to defend himself.

"His hands were on my arms, James." I said using his real name. "And this is not the first time this has happened either, has it?" I said placing my hand s on my hips. "First it was Hank when he was helping with a sprained ankle, then it was Scott when we were training in the Danger Room, then there was that one time when you were on a mission and I slept on Xavier's couch. I mean for god's sake Logan!" I dropped my arms and shook my head. "Can't you trust me for one minute?" I turned away, wrapping my arms around y chest. "I mean, really, do you think I'm that shallow?"

I could tell from his silence that I had hit home with my words, so I kept walking, not wanting the silence. Being blind like I was, it was one of the worst things that could happen in the day, other than total chaos.

Logan began following me again as I was about o turn another corner, going back to the mansion so I could go back to my room.

"Siren…" he stepped in front of me, sharply so I couldn't stop when I hit him, my nose bending to the side. I stepped back, rubbing the pain away. "I'm sorry…" he said.

"Just a bump Logan, don't get so worked up about—."I was cut off when Logan grabbed my arms, and his lips came down to mine, covering them in a gentle, smooth kiss.

"I wasn't talking about that." He said, resting his forehead against mine. "I do trust you, Darlin'." He sighed, his hand trailing down my arms to where he was holding my hands. "I just don't trust them."

I ground my teeth and pulled my hands away, and stepped around him going back to the mansion. Logan stayed behind as I walked away. I was still mad at him, but the feeling of distrust still rested in me.

When I came within a few dozen yards of the mansion I could hear the frustrated grumbles of the students inside. "Why does he have to throw those little tantrums. Bobby was just helping her up." Came Kitty's voice.

"He's a feral, they're protective sometimes."

"Siren never acts like that, neither does Angle or Beast."

"You have to remember that Logan's a very aggressive guy at heart. And more…animalistic than all three of them." Rogue defended him.

"I wonder how Siren would act if someone went up to Logan like he sees the guys do with her."

"Kitty…"

"What it was just a thought."

'This isn't going to go over well.' I thought and went inside, going straight to my private room. Me and Logan did have a room together, but Xavier thought it would be best if we atleast had our own place, for times such as this.

I went straight to the bed and fell face first into it, just wanting the day to end.

But the ever evil god didn't let that go over well, cause, you see, when you have omega level super hearing, nothing is very secretive around you, and whenever people try to whisper to keep whatever they're saying a secret, it only makes me listen all the more.

So I was stuck there, hearing Jean and Scott go at it for the third fucking time that day. I groaned and shot out of my room, storming back outside. Logan was just coming in. I had my ears covered as I ran out the door, my wings extending through the slits in the back of my shirt and carried me off. I was so sick of hearing them, and so not in the mood to put up with anymore of the school that day.

The sky was pretty quiet, but I could only be in true peace when I was about a thirty miles away from them. Yes, my hearing is that fucking good. I hate it, ever since I was fucking twelve, which was a long, long time ago.

I chuckled at that thought, how long I had been hiding in caves just to hide form people and their noise. Living with actual bats and other animals. Over the years, their chatter so much easier than humans and all their technology. I like it better than this, but I guess god, as always, hated me.

Logan had come to the cave, found me and convinced me to give it a chance. I still had no idea why I agreed. So, as I sat in a tree far away from the others, I thought over why I had even come to that place those short years ago.

Maybe it was the whole mate thing, where we were made for one another, no matter time or whatever. Apparently that's what me and Logan were, two ferals made for one another. Usually they carried the same mutations, wings with wings, claws with claws, stuff like that. It was difficult between us though, me and Logan being polar opposites in our mutations. He hated to fly, I loved it. He liked the sun, I preferred caves. He liked the quiet, I couldn't stand it.

We were so different, yet we did share quite a few things, like motorcycles. I love them just as much as I loved flying. But the noise they made was a little much at some times, where I couldn't think and see at the same time. We both like cigars and beer that much was for sure. Me and him both played pool, which I beat him at every time, save for once when he cheated.

So yeah, there were a few good things to weigh out the bad. But this… I didn't know how to deal with it. I was tired of his fighting. I knew of his cage fighting in Canada, hell, he took me with him to Canada once and I got to see it firsthand. It scared me to death, hearing every blow that hit him, hearing the blood that the other manages to bleed out of him hit the mat and cage walls. It was torture. I never went with him again. And that was almost two years ago. Logan didn't see what I made a fuss about.

After feeling the air chill, I suspected it was either after or getting close to dark so I headed back, flying towards the mansion once more. When I got there, it was completely quiet. I felt out a sigh as I walked through the front door. No one was up, or at least not up from their beds.

I went to my room, hoping to be able to enjoy the n quiet, but not the kind I would be freaking out at. I walked up the stairs slowly, making sure I didn't hit the steps in my try. Xavier offered many times to have my room changed to the bottom floor, but I didn't want to be farther away from Logan than need be when I was alone.

I was mad at his actions, it didn't change what I felt.

Another sigh came out of me as I walked towards my room, but when I had my hand on the door a rustling from inside made me worried. I slowly opened the door, hoping the sound wouldn't wake the form in there.

When I was able to get in, I closed the door, leaving it unlocked.

I slowly walked toward where the heartbeat was coming from, the scent of the male wafting over me. Pine, smoke and scotch was what I smelt. I smiled, knowing it was Logan. He must have waited up for me, only to pass out in the wait. Something he did quite often when we had our fights.

I sat on the edge to his right. The movement of the bed showed me that the he was on his back, hands over his stomach, relaxed for once. I ran my hand over his left cheek, feeling the rough hair of his mutton chops. He stirred under my touch, nuzzling my palm. "Hey, Darlin'." He murmured.

"Hey…" I said, running my hands down his neck, letting it sit on his chest. One of his hands rose to sit on it, and a rumble went up to meet my touch. I chuckled at the feel of it, a smile stretched over my lips.

Logan sat up, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry…" he said.

"Don't say sorry unless you mean it, James." I said.

His heart skipped a beat as I used his first name. "I am though…" he said leaning his head against my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. "I know you're protective. I know…it's hard." I said, running my hands through his hair. "It's hard for me too…"

"I don't see you skinning Jean and Storm on a daily bases." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That's because I hold myself back." I told him, rubbing the base of his hair. He ground his teeth, that was like his favorite spot if you looked at him as a dog. I felt his leg actually twitch under me, and I rubbed it again. ""Should I start teaching you control?" I questioned.

He growled at me, kissing my neck. "Logan…" I said, a growl in my tone.

Logan growled back, pulling me into his lap. "Siren, don't be teasing me tonight." He said, kissing my neck, nipping at the junctures and arteries. "We haven't shared the same bed in three weeks, you're killing me."

I chuckled, knowing full well. "You're the one always doing the bad things around the mansion." I commented, kissing the hair covering his cheek, going back to his ear, and bit his lobe. A growl came from him as he moved the collar of my shirt down to kiss my chest.

"Siren, I swear to god…" he growled into my chest, making my whole body vibrate. "You're not doing this tonight." He trailed back up to my neck, pushing the shirt over my shoulder so he could get to the expanse of skin that had scars from where he had marked me so many times. I moaned when he kissed over the main one. "Siren, I'm beggin', and you know I'm not one to beg."

I chuckled, but it was short lived as he kissed me on the lips. I pulled away though, and shifted back from him. He moaned in defiance, pulling me right back. "You ain't getting away, Darlin'."

"Who said I wanted to get away?" I asked. I pulled back again, and saddled his lap. "I just wanted a better…" I pressed into him, grinding his little Wolverine, "…angle." Logan groaned, grabbing both of my hips.

"I'd say you found it." He growled, capturing my lips again, but as before I pulled back. "Siren…"

"Control, James…" I cooed, pushing him back onto the bed. He went without much of a fight, his head hitting the pillow as I ground against his cloth clad length. I loved it when he went to bed with nothing but boxers and a shirt on. "Gotta learn, don't ya'?" I said, running my hands down his chest till they got to the edge. He was already stone hard, and the wetness of the cloth covering him making me all the more wet myself.

"Darlin'…" Logan grunted, bucking up at me.

I chuckled, pushing down on him. One feral thing that I really like, is that females are always stronger than their mates. Meant to be a survival thing. Logan's hips sank into the bed under the pressure, and I smirked devilishly. "You gotta learn control…" I growled. My right hand reached up, pushing Logan's shirt to show the expanse of rock hard abs. Then I kissed the skin I had just revealed, the scent of the man under me making me all the more in love with him.

"Siren…" Logan moaned.

I chuckled again, and trailed my tongue over the hair leading down to his…assets. There was sweat all through it, making it taste of salt and grime. I purred to the taste, running my hand through the hair.

Logan groaned, pushing his hips up. I pushed them right back down, and grabbed the edges of Logan's boxers. "Be patient, baby." I purred, letting go of his boxers as I sat up.

"Darlin'…" Logan said sternly.

I chuckled, and shushed him. "Just wait…" I purred and pulled at the edge of my shirt. "Enjoy the show." I shimmied out of it, pulling it over my head so it stayed on my wrists. My tribal tattoos showing. I swayed, looping the shirts around my neck as I rocked my hips into Logan's. He groaned under me, hardening even more.

"You like?" I asked, throwing my shirt away.

"When did you get that?" Logan asked, running a hand up my jeaned leg.

"Last week, when you were on a mission." I said smirking down at him. "How does it look?"

"Hot…" he laughed, running a hand over the area. "Who helped pick it?"

"You might no like that answer." I chuckled, pulling his hand up to my face, licking his fingers, sucking on the middle.

A groan from logan told me that I was doing a good preview. "Who was it?" he ground out.

I hummed around him and pulled him out slowly, hallowing my cheeks. Then I kissed his knuckles, where I knew his claws came out. "Scott…" I whispered, bitting the skin.

Logan shot up, grabbing my chin and yanking my face towards his. Truthfully, I love the rough play, but this wasn't foreplay. "Who?" he asked his voice a growl.

"Scott." I said again. A growl told me Logan did not agree. "Logan, don't…"

"He shouldn't be anywhere near your body." He said running his hands up my bare sides. "Only me…" he said, kissing my neck.

I hummed, and arched my back into his touch. "He didn't touch anything." I said, leaning my head back, "And I made sure it was a girl who did it. Scott just helped me pick the design."

"Next time you want something like this…" his thumb went over my button, the flesh stinging slightly, still sensitive from the abusive art. "You take me with you."

I laughed and kissed him, biting his lip, drawing a good few drops of blood. "Yes sir." I said, using a military like tone.

A chuckle from Logan told me he forgave me, and he began kissing down my neck, down to the dip between my breasts. I stifled a moan, a chirp coming out of my mouth. It was one of my sweet spots, and… Dear god did he have to bite it like that?

"Losing your control there, Darlin'?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you…" I ground out, pushing him against the bed again, kissing him roughly.

"With pleasure." he chuckled and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I hummed into him, reaching between that cursed fabric that contained him. Logan jerked into my hand when skin touched skin.

I laughed and kissed while I rubbed the head, thumbing the vein on the underside. Logan bucked into it, precum smearing on my hand. "Control, Logan…" I whispered in his ear, I bit his lobe again, moving the flesh over my teeth the way he liked.

A moan from him told me I was doing very well. "Darlin', if you don't stop I'm gonna—"

"We got all night, love." I said huskily into his ear, "And we can go for as long and as loud."

"Thank god for sound proof doors." Logan moaned as I picked up my speed on his mini me. I maneuvered my body so my forehead on the mattress too my weight and I could put both hands where they needed to be. I kissed Logan's shoulder, while my hands each worked his shaft and his testis. Logan growled at me, his hands going up to my breasts, his rough skin sliding over the sensitive nubs. I moaned, biting the man under me.

"Take these off." He ordered, grabbing my pants by their belt loops.

I whined, not wanting to. "Do it, or I will." I heard the sound of his claws come out, and if this says anything, then let it, because I was just turned on even more by that notion.

"Please…" I whined into his ear, my voice a little higher than normal.

Logan chuckled; he knew how much I loved those claws, _his_ claws. I felt the back of his left set brush my outer thigh. I shivered, a moan coming out of me. "You just love the danger, don't you, Darlin'?" he chuckled, cutting off my pants in a swift motion. I shivered again from the sudden wisp of wind that made contact with my overheated skin.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" I asked, tightening the grip on him. He moaned loudly, his rough hands going to my ass, squeezing it for all it's worth. "It's not like you're any better, Mister Howlett."

"Damn it, woman, stop the foreplay." He ground out, his right hand going to my front, brushing the lips of my core.

I moaned, but pulled away. "You still need to learn…" I said with a laugh in my aroused tone.

"No, I don't…" he said, grabbing my hips and pulling my hips to his. I pulled my hands out of his pants, and sat up, looking down at the man under me.

He looked trapped, but the kind we both loved. It was a dominance thing, but instead of him being dominant, I held the title. There were nights when he took over, but it usually better with me being on top. (For all you sexist pigs out there, start thinking about changing your ways. ;).) Logan was covered in sweat, his eyes were half open, and his breathing was raged. I smirked down at him, and ran my hands down his stomach. "You want these off?" I asked, tugging at them slightly.

"You know I do…" he growled, running his hands up my arms.

"Just ask and I'll…" I pulled them down a little, but not enough for him to spring free.

"Please, Siren…" he asked, his hands tightening on my arms.

"What…?" I played, "I didn't hear you." I loosened my grip.

"Please!" he about yelled at me.

I chuckled and pulled them down, ripping them away and tossing them to the floor. Logan sighed, and relaxed some as his member jumped at me. Ten inches of flesh, three inches thick. I licked my lips, which mad moans come from my lover. I lowered myself down, so I could lick that lovely sausage. I sucked the tip, tasting the precum weeping from it.

Logan's finger laced through my hair, tugging just enough to draw me back and forth again. I swatted his hands away, glaring up at my love. He moaned, and grabbed the sheets instead. I hummed into him, rubbing my tongue on that sweet spot under the head. Logan growled, his claws coming out and into the mattress.

I chuckled and sucked the tip, coming off it with a resounding pop. "Logan…" I growled. Mt tail whipped from side to side behind me, my sings loosened some in the heat of all this.

Logan ground his teeth, and retracted hi claws. "They were getting old anyway."

I shook my head and went back to my evening meal. Licking the precum that had formed in the moment of ignorance. "You taste good tonight, love." I said, gracing it with my teeth.

Logan bucked into my mouth, and for once, I let him. He saw his chance, sat up, and grabbed the back of my head, driving into my mouth with everything he had. I relaxed my jaw and ignored the gagging feeling I wanted to give into. I moaned, his fingers tightening on my head. "Fuck…" Logan growled above me. "You're so hot, Siren."

I chuckled, around him, saliva dripping down my chin. My tail wrapped around my leg, the tip rubbing my own nub. The tip, being just as sensitive as a g-spot, caused stars to light behind my eyes.

"None of that." He said, pulling it away. I pulled off him and attacked his lips, ravaging him for everything he was worth. He moaned, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my lags around him, both our genders rubbing against the other, making moans come from both of us.

"Please…" I begged, switching the roles. As it was said before, it had been three weeks. I was just as needy as him right then.

He chuckled, and kissed me hard, bucking into me, filling me to the brim. I screamed into the kiss, the pleasure even better than before. Logan groaned, and started with shallow thrusts, going a little farther every time. "Logan!" I moaned, breaking the kiss. I was gasping for air, everything fussed over in my sonar, leaving me without anything but sound and touch.

"Siren!" Logan groaned, going faster and harder now.

I moaned, leaning my head back. My tail wrapped around both of us, making us press together, chest to chest and everything else. The spade sat between my wings. Logan must have went for it, because it was being pulled form it's confines, and to where his mouth was.

I growled, biting my lip, when I felt the wetness surrounding it. Logan was sucking it. "Oh, god!" I shouted from the pleasure. Logan growled around the spade, making me even more aroused. "Logan!" I shouted, grinding into every thrust.

"Fuck!" Logan growled around my tail.

Okay, unless you wondering about what happens next, he's bi. No I have no problem with it, and that's because I am too. I mean, who's going to avoid a good romp in the sack?

This helps for something else I like to do, and he has no problem with it, kind of why he's licking my tail. Think of it as lube. You yaoi fan girls will understand.

So back to the story.

I bounced on Logan's lap, my breasts rubbing against Logan's chest. "L-Logan!" I was so close. And from the sound and motions he was making I could tell he was too.

He pulled my tail from his mouth, the skin chilled from the wet saliva. I moved it away from him and down his back, positioning it at his anus. Rubbing the tip against the puckered hole. Logan moaned, pushing back onto it, but still thrusting into me.

I smiled loopy and pushed it in, the pleasure so immense. Logan moaned, biting my lips. I thrust my tail into him, just as fast he was thrusting into me. "Feels so… Good!" I moaned.

Logan picked up the pace, pounding into me. I screamed, my body going almost limp. I could feel my climax coming, but without my vision I couldn't tell if Logan was. "Love I'm…" I moaned, unable to finish my sentence.

"I am too, babe." He said, kissing my exposed neck.

He grabbed my hips, raising me up and slamming me back down on him. I screamed, and pushed my tail in harder. Logan moaned into my skin and kept going like he had before.

"James!" I screamed as the cord in my stomach snapped, and my pleasure spilled form me.

"Sarah!" Logan growled. I felt his seed fill me, the warmth of it filling me, mixing with my own pleasures.

Logan fell back onto the bed, mt right on top of him. I rolled off, unwrapping my tail and pulling it out of him. He whined at me, but didn't do much else but lay there. I moved to my side, and let my wings relax from their hold. They burned from the heat of what we had participated in.

I laughed a little, my thoughts coming back to me. "You said my name…"

Logan shifted, wrapping his arms around me, his right hand between my wings. "Of course, it is your name, Darlin'."

I laughed and kissed his chin. "You usually use my code name."

"I can't have a moment?" he chuckled.

I laughed and nuzzled his chest. "You can…" I said.

Soon enough we both fell asleep, after a few more rounds that is.

In the morning, I made the walk of shame to the kitchen, starving. Logan had left before I woke up, as always. I yawned going down the stairs, careful as always. The children were already up and doing things, so I was left to myself.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs, and turned left, towards the kitchen. I was still have asleep and in the throes of the pleasure from last night. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to straighten out some of the tangles Logan had made in them.

When I was a few feet from the kitchen I stopped.

"Come on, Logan, she can't give you what you need." Came a woman's voice.

"Jean stop." Logan said. I growled and marched into the room, emmediatly finding Jean throwing herself on Logan. "Siren…" Logan said, looking to me.

Jean followed suit and looked at me, almost fearful. "Hey Sarah." She purred and ran her hands over Logan's chest. "I was just telling Logan how he deserves a real woman."

I raised a brow at her, although I was extremely pissed. "Really?" I asked, crossing my arms. "And that would be…?"

"Me." She said kissing his cheek.

Logan pushed her back, stepping away from her. "Jean, I don't—"

I He stopped as I walked forward, my tail whipping back and forth behind me. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from him. "You're no woman Jean." I said, glaring at her.

"And you are?" she questioned, her own arms crossed over her chest. "You're not even twenty. How do you expect to keep a man like Logan to yourself?"

I grabbed the front of her shirt, growling. "I'm older than I look, Jean. I'm over three hindred years old, so in your terms, I'm more woman than any of you brats." I pushed her back and grabbed Logan's arm. "You're coming with me." I told him.

He didn't protest and followed behind me.

"Sarah…" he said after we had gone outside. I was still going though, straight into the woods. "Sarah, talk to me here."

I growled and went faster. "Sarah!" Logan stopped in his tracks, pulling me to a stop as well. "What the hell?" he yelled at me.

I turned to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. My tongue went straight into his mouth moving all over his. In the short time I had done this, Logan had yet to respond. When I pulled back I let him get his wits. "You're mine, James." I said, poking his chest. "Never forget that."

I then turned back around, going into the woods. "Sarah…" his voice was taken away some.

"Get your ass over here before I drag it!" I growled over my shoulder.

I heard him follow me, and I crossed my arms, still majorly pissed.

"Sarah." Logan said standing behind me, :What was that about you ebing over three hundred years old?" he asked.

I stopped, we were far into the woods now. A sigh came out of me. "I've been around a long time, James." I looked up at him. "Same way you have."

"But you have scars. You—"

"My healing ability only goes so far." I said, leaning against a tree. "I can heal from anything, but the scars don't fade for a good hundred years."

There was silence, how I hated silence. It drove me mad to the brink.

"How did Charles not find you till three years ago. If you alive that long shouldn't he have—"

"I went all feral Logan." I answered, my tone stiff. "A long time ago…" I started, "I was known as a devil. The devil. I couldn't stand the violence it brought on, the amount of anger brought about by it. So I shut down, let my beast take over." I blocked out as much sound as I could right then, not wanting to hear the disappointment in Logan's heart.

"I didn't know what was going on till a crew came to invest the cave I was in." I wrapped my arms around my chest. "I attacked them, the first humans to come near me in three hundred years. When I realized what I was doing I took control. You came a few days later."

There was silence again.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" he asked, grabbing my arms.

"No one ever asked?" I said with a shrug.

"We did ask, many times." He said, raising his right hand to my cheek. "You always told us you were in your teens."

"Because I am." I told him, turning away from his hand. "I stopped ageing when I was seventeen. Physically I haven't aged a day."

Logan grabbed my chin, making me face him. "You should have at least told me, Darlin'." Then he kissed me, soft, gently, full of love and everything else behind it.

I kissed back, hoping this wasn't a last kiss. When he pulled back, I couldn't see what he looked like, that's how quiet it was.

"I love you…" he said, letting me see every feature in his face. He was smiling that trade mark one he always has.

"I love you too." I said up at him, leaning up to kiss him again. He obliged happily and pressed me back against the tree.


End file.
